


Midnight

by Gul099



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, International Fanworks Day, International Fanworks Day 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 17:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13686114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gul099/pseuds/Gul099
Summary: Steve is woken up to a clattering sound in the kitchen, curious he investigate.





	Midnight

Steve is woken up to a clattering sound in the kitchen, curious he investigate. When he sees what causes the sound, he just shake his head in disbelief. He sees Bucky with only a pajama short, topless standing over the stove while stirring something in a pan. “The hell Buck, it’s 2 in the morning. What are you doing here, and what are you cooking?”.  
“Hey Stevie sorry to woke you up, I’m making a cream soup, want some”. Bucky turns around with such an oblivious face.  
“You’re going to get fat”. Continue Steve  
“Then lets get fat together”. Said Bucky as he handed a small bowl of chicken mushroom cream soup to Steve  
Accepting the small bowl from Bucky, Steve sigh “Sometimes I wonder why’d I marry you”. And a spoonful of cream soup enters his mouth. Bucky too get a small bowl of cream soup. Steve put the rest of the cream soup in the fridge while Bucky wash the dishes. Steve wraps his arm around Bucky from behind and guided Bucky’s hand washing and whispers in his ear, “That is not how you wash the dishes”. Caught by surprise, Bucky dropped the dishes and pushes Steve, wetting his pajama shirt. “Shit Bucky my pajamas is wet”  
“Just take it off”  
“Good idea”. When Steve put his pajama shirt in the laundry basket, he didn’t find Bucky in the kitchen. He finally found him in the living room, when they make eye contact, the song ‘Heaven’ from Troye Sivan played and Bucky reaches his arms, and take Steve on a living room prom experience. After a couple of songs the sat on the sofa, cuddling and just be there in silence until Bucky broke it and spoke, “You love me right?”.   
Steve answer Bucky’s question with a kiss and said, “I’m your husband, of course I love you”


End file.
